


Skate park tumble

by Aloe_kun



Category: de Blob
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carrying, I'm too tired to taaaaaaag, It's not that shippy but I'm tagging it anyway, M/M, Minor Injuries, Skating, Training, Written for the de Blob discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Zip just can't stand staying put in base, so Bif goes with him when he decides to sneak out. In the end, it's a good thing he did.Thanks to the de Blob Discord for giving me the idea to write this!





	Skate park tumble

**Author's Note:**

> oof it's short

Just watching Zip made Bif tired sometimes, honestly.

The smaller raydian was busy, focused, speeding about the colour drained skate park even faster than usual. With the INKT corporation being fairly quiet lately (which was a little worrying) he had way too much pent up energy to burn off which he'd normally pour into his missions, and he hated being cooped up at base for too long. After a great deal of persuading, Bif had finally agreed to come along with him as a lookout while he played.

Well, not really played. Sure, it looked pretty innocent, but it was easy to tell just from the steady look on Zip's face that he took his rollerskating seriously. It probably felt more like training than anything else to him. All those flips and kicks he pulled off looked exhausting, but with that kid's boundless energy? It was a breeze.

It was nice to watch him like this for once, having fun out and about, Inky occupation be damned. Normally they'd take some more raydians out with them, but Bif figured the other would enjoy it more if he had the park to himself, with no one in his way. True enough, it seemed like he was having an absolute blast. Watching him was almost relaxing; his movements were seamless and fluid, almost elegant in an odd sort of way.

Zip tended to watch him too, since they were almost always hanging about together. Except he wasn't exactly elegant himself. Boxing and weight training were more his style. Still, he always seemed to perform better whenever his partner was sitting at the sidelines, watching intently while he worked out, lifting weights or challenging a few fellow raydians, often Blob, to a sparring match. Even though he won almost all the time, Zip always congratulated him on it. Sometimes, the smaller raydian made a great weight. It was hilarious, listening to him laugh in glee and wonder as he sat on his back while he did a set of pressups.

Just as he turned his attention away from watching the streets for patrols and back to Zip, he caught sight of him tripping up over a crack in the concrete, sending him sprawling a fair distance due to his high speed. He took one last glance at the streets, and once he felt confident no patrols were headed their way, he jogged over to where the other was beginning to get up from his fall.  
"Hey, you ok?" He fussed, crouching down next to him. It was kinda funny, even crouched down he was still obviously far taller.

"Oww... I dunno..."

Zip flipped himself over to sit with his legs out in front of him, then rubbed his head, knocking his goggles askew. The amount off scuffs on blue plastic reminded both of them how important those knee and elbow pads were; if he hadn't been wearing them he would surely be dealing with some nasty grazes at best. He wasn't entirely unharmed, however. His hands, even gloved as they were, had some scratches. He'd hit his head off the ground too, and although the immediate damage was luckily limited to a red mark on his forehead, it would definitely bruise and leave a bump later. That didn't seem to be all, as Zip was soon leaning forward and pulling off his left state, rubbing at his ankle.

"Oww..." He whined again. Bif brushed his hand away and examined the joint himself, with unusual gentility.

"Lemme take a look..."

It didn't feel broken... Damn, Zip had gotten off lucky. It was probably sprained or something, though. It already sported a little swelling, and was obviously sore from the way the other winced and squirmed as he looked it over.

"I'm no doctor, but I don't reckon you should walk on that." Bif said finally. "I can carry you back. It's not that far."

Zip nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna have to agree with you on the no walking bit."

Bif stood up, waiting a second for Zip to pick up his discarded skate before it was his own turn to get picked up. With a hand at the crook of his knees and another at his back, he hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing, laughing at the surprised squeak it earned him.

"Gimme a little warning next time!" Zip squeaked, arms holding tight around the other's neck for stability, loose skate in his lap.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Bif chuckled in reply.

He totally wouldn't, though. It was way too funy to watch him react. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will singlehandedly drag every last one of you into de Blob hell. Mark my words.


End file.
